Please be mine
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Jasper's love for Bella is never ending. His addiction for the woman he considers to be his soul-mate is all consuming, but does Bella return his feelings and desires?"


**A/N Okay so this fic was written for the anon "Love Bites" contest. It won best lover scorned!!! *dances* So I thought it was time I put my name to this and put it on to my profile. This is something I am really considering extending if people like it...let me know what y'all think.**

JPOV

I hated the fucking monkey-suit I was made to wear. In my opinion, I could have just shown up in my favourite jeans and T-shirt. This was not an occasion I had any intention of celebrating. In fact, the only real intention I had was to get blind drunk as soon as possible! Valentines Day was by no means my favourite holiday anyway, but this year, well aside from the fact that it seemed to be on steroids and slapping me in the face at every opportunity. I was in my own personal hell of a celebration.

I threw my irritating bow-tie on to the floor, finally giving up the fight to make it do anything but piss me off. I wanted to leave, I was going to leave. _Screw this!_ I thought. I was under no obligation to be here, so fuck them all.

Just as I reached the door to leave, there was a soft knock. I groaned and pulled the door open angrily. My anger however, faded the instant my eyes met the chocolate brown of my soul mate. My one and only desire. The woman I was head over heels in love with.

Bella quickly scurried in to the room and closed the door behind her. She looked breathtaking in her dress, but then she always did, no matter what she wore. I raised my hand to her cheek, running my thumb over her bottom, pouty lip.

"You look beautiful, darlin'" I told her and she blushed in her usual way. I loved how her cheek instantly heated under my hand as the colour flushed over her face. This girl was my total undoing. I would have given her anything and everything she ever needed...there laid one of the biggest problems.

Before I could even help myself, I leant my face down to meet hers. My lips gently brushed over hers and she returned my kiss with equal softness. Bella's arms fell on to my waist, pulling my body closer to hers and I instantly felt like myself again. Somewhere along the way, I had lost myself within this girl and when I was without her, I was half a man.

The familiar taste of her lips left me needing more, as it always did. I pulled her body flush against mine and deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue trace the outline of my own lips; I answered the unasked request by opening my mouth and allowing her access. The moment her tongue met mine, it was electric. The heat, the passion and most of all, the love that I felt for Bella was stronger than ever at that moment.

We pulled apart and the whisper of my name came tumbling from her lips. "Jasper...I need you." I looked in to her big doe eyes and as always, couldn't deny her.

I reached behind Bella and unhooked the snaps of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She stood before me in a matching satin pink strapless bra and thong. My dick was hard in an instant as I devoured her with my gaze. "Please..." She begged and I lost myself completely.

I pushed Bella flush against the wall and my lips attacked hers again. I began to nibble and suck at her swollen lips and tongue. Bella mewled in response. Her back arched towards me as I let my hand drift down over her breasts, careful to avoid her nipples. I began to kiss along her neck and up to her ear, taking the bottom into my mouth and sucking a little. I continued my trail of kisses down and over her pulse point, careful to lave at it with my tongue the way she liked. I could feel her heart racing; she needed me as much as I needed her.

That small piece of knowledge sent another twitch to my cock, that was by now painfully hard and begging to be released from its prison. I unsnapped Bella's bra and let it fall to the ground. I was completely unashamed in my gaze of her now completely bare breasts. She was truly exquisite. Bella arched her back again, pushing her nipples closer to me-teasing me. I'll be damned if she didn't get exactly what she wanted.

I leant down and my lips attached to the hard pebble, sucking it into my mouth and feeling it become impossibly harder under my tongue. I tugged lightly with my teeth and her hands fell in to my unruly curls. I loved the feel of her nails scratching my sensitive scalp. Her hands then began to tug at my hair as I repeated the attention that I paid to her right nipple onto her left.

I could smell her arousal and it made my mouth water with the memory of her taste. I sank down to my knees, kissing my way down over her stomach. I could see the faint outline of her lips through her panties and I gently ran my finger between the folds. I could feel her wetness already, I had to have her. I leant forward and ran my tongue over her thong-clad pussy. Bella's head fell back and she let out a low moan.

Using my teeth, I pulled the satin thong down Bella's thighs and over her long lean legs. I finally had her completely bare and mine for the taking. I hitched Bella's leg over my shoulder and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was like a drug to me. I teasingly let the very tip of my tongue flick over her sensitive clit and she had to bite back a yelp of surprise.

I couldn't hide my prideful smile as I did the exactly same thing again. Bella tilted her hips towards me, silently begging for more. Using my thumbs, I opened her up like a flower, completely exposing her inner folds to me. Her aroma hit me once again and my self control left. I buried my face in her wetness, lapping greedily at it and not wanting to loose a drop. I tugged her clit between my teeth gently and then began sucking on it as if it were candy. Bella's hands tightened in my hair, and I looked up to see her biting her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

I pushed my tongue inside her, gathering up even more of her sweet nectar. Her hips were rocking against me subconsciously and I knew that she was almost there. She needed that final push and I knew how to give it to her. I took her clit between my lips once again, flicking it repeatedly with my tongue. I then slid one of my long fingers inside her tight pussy, my cock feeling instantly jealous. A second finger joined the first as I slowly moved them in and out. I wanted to feel her cum in my mouth, tighten around my fingers.

I curled my fingers upward, searching for that special spot hidden within. I knew the moment I hit it because her walls clamped down on my fingers and she let out a small scream as her orgasm washed over her. It was without a doubt the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and each time she came for me, I found her even more beautiful.

I gently brought Bella down from her orgasm with soft, slow, lazy licks-cleaning her with my tongue. With one last chaste kiss, I stood up again. Bella began pushing me backwards until we were in the middle of the room. "Lay down..." She ordered and I had no control left to deny her. I instantly dropped to the ground, lying on my back.

Bella was over me in an instant, her tongue tangling with mine as she tasted herself. I felt her hand squeeze the bulge in my pants and I groaned, lifting my hips to meet her. I needed release, badly. Sensing this, Bella began her slow and torturous journey downwards. I wanted to push her head down further, but fought the urge. I felt her rubbing her cheek over my cotton clad cock, and I could feel the warmth of her breath even through my pants. She was a cruel woman.

Just when I thought I would actually lose my mind from her slow pace, Bella unzipped my pants and pulled my hard and straining cock out from its confines. I hissed as the cool air hit me, closely followed by Bella's delicate hand wrapping around my length. She began soft slow strokes of my dick and I raised my hips with each pass of her hand.

Then her mouth closed over the head of my cock and I moaned loudly as she sucked hard. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked me deep in to her mouth, taking almost all of me. It was almost too much to take. I reached my hand down and between her legs, feeling that her pussy was once again dripping wet.

"Bella, please. Let me taste you again, please darlin'." I begged. She turned and straddled her knees either side of my head, leaving her pussy just inches away from my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on to my mouth at the same time as her lips found my cock again. Bella began rocking on my tongue and mouth, bringing herself off on me and covering me in her juices. I needed to have her, right then.

I smacked her ass, indicating for her to stop and Bella moved off my body, looking at me in confusion. I stood up and pulled Bella to her feet also. I pulled her lips hard against mine in a searing kiss. "See how good you taste?" I asked her and she merely moaned in response. Playtime was over.

I spun Bella around and pushed her down so that her hands were resting on the table, slightly bent over. "Spread your legs, darlin'" I told her and she complied instantly. I took my dick in my hand and began to run it along the length of her lips, making her buck against me. I knew she was more than ready, so I placed the tip of me at her entrance and entered her hard and all at once, feeling the air whoosh out of both of us.

I gave her a few moments to adjust to my size before I pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in to her. She was so tight and felt so good. My fingers dug in to her hips as I set a hard and fast pace. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and I needed Bella to cum with me again. So my hand found its way to her sensitive nub, rubbing it in hard circles. That was all it took and the feeling of Bella's pussy clenching around me pushed me over the edge right along with her, filling her with everything I had.

I collapsed on to her back, panting. We both took a few moments to catch our breath before I pulled out of her, reluctantly. I put my soft cock away and zipped up my pants. Bella was already fumbling with her underwear. I watched her in complete awe as she re-dressed. She turned her back to me, looking over her shoulder, silently asking me to snap up her dress again. I walked forward, doing as she wanted but letting my fingers linger longer than needed on her neck.

I leant down to whisper in her ear. "Bella, darlin' I love you so much it hurts. I ache for you, you are my everything. I love you, Bella, I love you."

Bella turned to face me, a kind smile on her lips. She placed her hands either side of my face and kissed me, gentle and caring. "I know you do Jas." With those final words she started to walk towards the door and anger bubbled up within me.

"I could tell them, you know." I spat. Bella just laughed and little and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I know you could, but you won't." She answered confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I demanded.

"You said yourself, you love me Jasper." Those were her final words and she left the room. I picked up the nearest chair and angrily threw it against the wall, feeling a small amount of satisfaction as it broke.

So this brings me to right now. I am standing in my monkey-suit, complete with tie thanks to Rose. I am watching as Bella turns with happy tears in her eyes and tells the room "I do." I don't really hear what the vicar says; all I see is Bella kissing my brother, Edward, as they become husband and wife. I feel sick to my stomach as the church cheers for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Edward turns to me, slapping me on the back in his usual way. "I did it, man. Wasn't half as painful as I thought it would be." "_Speak for yourself,"_ I mutter, quiet enough so he doesn't hear. I just smile, not meaning in the slightest.

"You know, as best man you should kiss Bella's maid of honour." Edward informs me and I look over at the tiny pixie of a woman who looks ready to jump my bones at the first opportunity. I shake my head no. "I'll pass man." I tell Edward and watch as the hyperactive woman's face falls in disappointment.

A wicked smile crosses my lips. "I wouldn't mind kissing the bride though..." I tell Edward, earning a warning glance from Bella. Edward simply laughs and gently pushes Bella closer to me. "By all means." He tells me.

Bella stands in front of me, both of us in front of the altar and I think how right this feels. I take a shaky breath, willing myself not to loose hold on my emotions. I lean forward and Bella physically freezes. I wish I didn't love this woman as much as I did. I kiss her cheek gently and whisper in her ear, "It should be me, not him." I pull away and plaster my false smile on my face again.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bella." I tell her and her smile falters only slightly as she responds. "Happy Valentines Day, Jasper..."

Edward puts his arms around Bella's waist and kisses her full and passionately, just like I ache to do. "How cool is it that our wedding fell on Valentines Day, huh Jas?"

"All kinds of cool, Edward." I tell him flatly and excuse myself quickly. I need to get the fuck out of here, this situation was poison. Without a look back, I leave the church and my family behind me. Bella Cullen, my sister-in-law, my love, my all...my destruction. I know I will never be the same man again. I had a taste of what I need to be whole and it has been taken away by my own flesh and blood. Fate is cruel beyond belief...

**A/N Review PLEASE and let me know if I should extend or not...**


End file.
